Modern installation techniques provide for the underground installation of services required for community infrastructure. Sewage, water, electricity, gas and telecommunication services are increasingly being placed underground for improved safety and to create more visually pleasing surroundings that are not cluttered with visible services.
One method for installing underground services involves excavating an open trench. However, this process is time consuming and is not practical in areas supporting existing construction. Other methods for installing underground services involve boring a horizontal underground hole. However, most underground drilling operations are relatively inaccurate and unsuitable for applications on grade and on line.